Best Friend to a Seventh Grade Vampire
by Driplet
Summary: When Jess starts her first day of Seventh Grade, she will become frinds with a pale skin, purple eyed boy. Soon after she finds out that he is a vampire. Will it tear their friendship apart or make it stroinger?COMPLETED NAMES FOR SEQUEL NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so yay, I about to start my first ever FANFICTION STORY! Hope you like it.

XD

On with the first chappie XD

**Chapter 1**

Frist Day at the JSHS

_Jess_

The dream was vivid. Like a movie in my head. I was walking, in a forest no bigger than a trailer park yard. If you ever seen one of thouse you `d know i `d be able to find my out eaisly. But I couldn`t. Every time I tired to get out, I would be blocked. By something invisible ,it seemed like something wanted me to go no further. To bad. I picked up a tree. Yes, a tree. Hey! It`s my dream. But anyways, I stabbed at the invisible feild. The tree broke into shatters, turning into a glass mimicer. But with the tree, I shattered to. I woke up to my not-so-comfy bed. Cold sweat was running off my face. Was it because of me sweating in my dream, becuase t was hot in my room. Annoyed, I got up. But something squshed against my feet.

"Ugh, what did I just-Hey, owch!" My toe was just inialated by my cat, Squchee.

I bent down to pet her ear, and asked,

" When you bit my toe, did you think that would hurt me, or did you just think 'Hey step on my tail again, Miss Jess, and your face well be on your butt.'?" She just laughed in my face. Well sorta, she sneezed in my face. Which ,for Squchee,-and me- a good thing.

I sighed, first day of Olamcart Junior High. Seventh grade. I opened my chestnut drawer, taking in the smell of it. Taking out the first things I found in it. Good match. I picked: A green cami, dark blue skinny jeans, All Star purple converse, and my 'Don`t Fall In Love With Me' motocross jacket. Then I went to my mirror/makeup station. I had makeup from Sephora eyegloss to Walmart masscara. Puls some other trinkets. I put on hot pink eyeshadow, blue eyeliner,and raspberry smelling masscara. Straighnting ,then putting my blond hair bangs up, I looked good. Well, decent.

I still had two hours left to get up,so yeah, you can say I had time to get ready. After I got dressed and everything, I had an hour and twenty minutes..I sighed._I need food, _I thought, being someone like me isn`t easy. I have to be 'on gaurd' of what I eat. I`m allergic to some food with penuts in it...And tuna, which is weird, I`m the only person I know with an allergy to tuna. And also garlic, anything garlic. I can`t even smell it or I burst out like strawberrys in May. I have to have packed lunch everyday. It`s not easy for me. I know.

I went to get some Count Chocula (my favorite) and in my fridge got some chocolate milk. What? White is just gonna turn chocolate anyway, why waste the time to turn? See my point? , I got my _HUGE_ 'I CEREAL' spoon I ate my Count Chocula in silence. My house felt oddly spooky, like in a movie. I shiverd,and left the kitchen. With my cereal of course.

"Mom! Dad! Jesse`s already up!" Kendra, my annoying ,tell-to-get-you-in-deep-trouble-if-I-can-and-if-not-hurt-you-very-badly older sister, said.

"Kendra, do you _really_ have to tell on me for that? Im sure you got up and hour eirlier than me!" I said as soon as she came down the stairs, she squished her face together. As always.

Mom and Dad came down -thank God- so I won`t die tonight.

"Kendra, you had to wake us up for that? I mean I know your a tattle-tale but hey, we were up late setting up flyers around the town." When dad said that I was immediatly interested.

"Is something wrong or is there a party?"

"Someone is missing. Gone. "

"WHAT? Who?"

"Joss Hylander."

"Oh my God." I didn`t say that for sympathy, I was just in shock of the fact that it didn`t happen sooner. We all knew it would happen. But this late? That kid was just some no one. Nobody cared about him. Not even his parents. He was usually seen in the back of the classes, reading on the swings of dark poetry,and didn`t have many friends. He went to a party one time, and his parents called to the party-thrower`s parents saying that they didn`t want him anymore, that he was to much a bother. So they never picked him up, they moved away, and he`d never seen them since, unless they died. Then he might be seeing them again. If he got away safely.

I looked at the clock, 7:38. Crap!

"Bye! Love ya!" Is all I said and ran out with a piece of toast sticking out of my mouth.

_HONKITY HONK HONK! _They bus was on the other side of the street. Crap! Must be a new bus driver.

I got on the bus,wih people throwing papers everywhere. Just in literal, papers. I had to sit next to a pale boy with black hair swept to the side. He wore a gray vest on top of a plain white t-shirt. His pants were well-fitting black. But he had on wonderful shoes. High-tops. . Nice buddy! Anyways, He glanced at me but I don`t think he knew I was watching him. Oh, well.

We were in silence for what seemed like forever. Until I spoke.

"So...what grade are you in?"

He was quite until he said,"Seventh, you?" He was making his fists in ball.

Strange.

"Umm, same."-I held out my hand-"Jesse Tyrant. Call me Jess. You?"

Silence.

"Umm, did you hear me? My name is-" I was cut off.

"My name is Arrow Safren. I`m kinda new."

"Kinda?"

"Yea, I came here in preschool."

"Oh,that would explain why I didn`t know you. I never went to preschool. So yea."

He laughed,It scared me a little because he had _perfectly _white teeth.

Then we sat in silence.

I got my scheduel. Ugh, I had History class first. I walked in the room just to notice that there was only two seats left ,together I sat on the end next to the window.

The last student to walk in the class shocked me.

Arrow Safren. And I had to sit next to him. Yay...not. Not that I`m judge-mental.

"Hey,Arrow. Guesse we have the same class together. Here let me see your scheduel." He handed me it.

It read;

8:45-9:30:HISTORY

9:35-10:15:ENGLISH

10:20-11:10:MATH

11:15-12:00:LUNCH

12:05-12:55:SCIENCE

1:00-2:00:GYM/P.E (BOYS)

2:05-3:00:MYTHOLOGY

3:05-3:25:MUSIC

*_classes each have a 5 minute break to gather books,binders,etc*_

_School of owner:Olamcart Junior/Senior High_

_Scheduel owner: Arrow Lee Safren_

_Grade of owner:7__th_

I had the exact same scheduel except for the gym part. I had girls gym. If I had gotten boys gym...Awkward.

"Looks like we have every class together..." He said sheepishly.

Yay...

"Yep..."I sighed.

"Okay ,okay,now I`ve hoped you haven`t gotten used to your seats because your getting a seating arrangments in a second. First, and I will need help, is to pass out your history books." The teacher said, as soon as he slammed the door.

We got our Books. I wrote in mine with my whole name in red: _Jesse Ann Tyrant_

In the date slot, I wrote in purple: 2010-2011

I saw Arrow lean over next to me. He said, "Nice penimhsip."

I stole a glance at his book. His name read: Arrow L. Safren

His date was alot better than mine: _2010-`11_

"Wow. Your handwriting is alot better...Maybe, you should do my Christmas cards!" I said sarcasticly.

"I don`t think so." He said laughing.

"WHO IS TALKING?" The teacher yelled. A student`s hand went up for aquestion.

"Yes?" The teacher said.

"Um Mr. Feyman? I wanted to know if this class is going to be boring." He said.

"Unless your a fanatic of histrory,yes. yes it will." said, "And your name is?"

"Jake Blemitin."

"Well, , you and I are going to have alot of fun in the principal`s office, right?"

"No,sir."

"Good...Now!" He said clapping he hands together."Time for seating arrangments." He got a paper with names.

"James Dawson, Jake Blemitin, Pamala Carrieson," He said tapping the desks with his fingers.

"Mary Mestin,Arrow Safren,Jesse Tyrant, Kate Sims, Geoff Laren,Kyle Mes-..."I started to block everything out. I got bored, sue me!

English. My calling. Our teacher, has wrote several books. Nothing big like '_INKHEART'_ but still. It was pretty cool. We didn`t have seating arrangments, so YAY!

We were going to start on poems tomorrow. Yay! We only had one poem to do last year . And it was so easy! It was about leaves and coldness of Autumn,boring!

I saw Arrow sit up when she said the word 'poem', weird huh?

Math ugh. I hate math. Math...I even hate the word math. It burns on my touneg every time I say it. Math , math, math. Owch. Too hot.

One plus one equals two. Theres the only math problem I knew by heart. Since I was 6 I knew it. Long time huh? Not.

For lunch we had turkey breast and pudding, Yay...not. Luckily, I brought my lunch! I had a boloni sandwhich, pickel in a pouch, and a snack pack, my handy dandy bowl of dry Count a water bottel. Perfect huh?

In science class we got our books and through the whole class we had to look through the entire book. And saying what are favorite Science subject in the book is. I said to Kristy "The one where it says 'The end.'" She started giggling.

Gym. Thank God for Gym. It`s like a recess for a of my friends were in my Gym class, so no intimidation there. The Gym teacher though...Kinda scary. Her right eye was Blue and her left was black! Plus she had a twitch! She was probably about thirty-something. Going by what she looked like.

Mythology was cool. We were about to go into some creepy stories of Greek Myths, Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards and Witches. said something about each one. But just one sentance.

Greeks: "Medusa had snake hair and was able to turn anybody to stone by looking into her eyes."

Vampires:"Vampires come out at night and sleep during the day,plus they drink human blood."

Werewolves:" Werewolves come out in a full moon, and they have a chemicle inside them to turn anyone they bite into a werewolf.

Wizards:"Wizards are like Witches but they have more powers and are turst more than others."

Witches:"Witches are evil ,they have deep ,dark,evil magik, and they love to cause havoc on townsfolk."

"If you can, look some of these up on the Internet. Some may surprise you." He winked straight at Arrow which was weird...yea, unless he had a secret and knew it.

Music was nothing. It came and went like a cheeta. Mrs. Linzz was sweet. She held sympathy for anyone. For what I herd. She even excepts the "My dog ate my homework!" excuse. Sweeet!

Back on the bus getting reading to go home. Had a seat to myself, thankfully, until Kendra came up and said ,"Ooh, I`m tellinnnnng! I`m sure Dad will love your makeup thats as dark as a raccoon face! Heh heh heh." And she walked away. Great. Ugh, why do older sisters have to be so annoying? I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the seat.

"Something wrong?" Someone in a male voice asked.

"You have no idea."

"I think I can keep up." He said.

I opened my eyes. Arrow. Whats this kids problem?

"Two words: Big. Sister." He was staring at me across the isleway. Purple eyes.

Smooth complexion, pale skin. It kinda matched.

"I know, they`re the worst." Arrow said. He hands were balled up , his muscles flexing.

"Yea, so, how was your day,Mr. Poem-Guy?" I asked sarcasticly.

"You caught that, huh? Well I`m just saying, they didn`t have many poems at my old school. Accually, they didn`t have us do any! Poems are my favorite. Next to hikus. Do you write?"

"Yea, pretty much every day about what happend. About that day, I mean."

"Do you have any on you?He asked gently." I`d liked to see your poems." He smiled.

I pulled out the one from yesterday. I read it to make sure I knew what it was about so he can guesse. It read:

Excited just as a bride.

On her Wedding day.

But nervous just like

a person about to

blow the President`s house up.

Gone.

All the fear I felt is over. I feel new, refreshed.

All over again.

Silence

Forever lives in my house

in night of the upcoming day,

of 7th grade.

Here I come.

Arrow was looking at it surprisingly as he read it.

"This is good. I like this poem. I`m sure you`ll write some more tonight. Am I right?" He asked

"Absolutly, positivly." I said

"Will I be able to read it?" He asked sheepishly.

"If you`d like." I said getting off.

"I`ll see you tomorrow then. "He said.

"Yep, bye!"

"See you."

I got in my house just to get to the bathroom. I scrubbed all my makeup off. Just a little liner was left.

"Jess! Get down here now!" Dad yelled. Crap. Quick lie.

"What I was... using the bathroom?" It sounded like a question. It wasn`t a lie though. I _was_ 'using' the bathroom. Bathroom sink, bathroom soap, bathroom towel. Bathroom etc...I got downstairs.

"Kendra just told me you wore too much makeup. Did you?"

"Dad, its Kendra. She just trying to get me in trouble. This is all I wore." I pointed at my face.

"Oh,okay, go get started on your homework."

"Dad, its the first day of school, why would we have homework?"

"I don`t know, just get upstairs."

I sighed. Dad, such a blondie. Kinda like me.

I went upstairs anyway, to work on my poem for Arrow.

I was started on this: Life is good, Life is Sweet...

Not for me.

For me, Life is Like a waterfall.

People come in, strange and new,

or old and familir.

eiher way i let them pass.

Until i`m as mad as

a lion, then watch out

I bite.

I got done as soon as dinner was done. Thank-God. I was hungry,

my stomach was growling alll day.

We had pork-chops and greenbeans, potatoes, and corn. All in all, it was a good dinner.

Desert: JELLO! Woop!

I was tired. I got on my chick pajamas (literatly, they were baby chickens on it), and went to brush by teeth and hair. After that I went to bed. Sleep. Finally.

I dreamt of pencils and books and new kids I`ve never met (Arrow). I woke up too soon though. Crap, not too soon, too late!

So sorry for the cliffy but hay, you have to amidt, That was pretty awesome!

-uhh can you say self concieted?

-Shut up Bill.

-Make me...Hey, get awaty from me! Ow, MOM! mommmy...

-There. Thats better, srry for that interruption. That was Bill. The other half of my brain.

-The only thing is im the smarter half.

-Oh yeah right.

- I am!

_W/E

-Ur stupid.

- And ur in a refrigerator.

-Thats cuz you shoved me in it.

-...True.

-Ha!

-Okay I`m gonna stop this right now.

Peace out Pplz!

~Britt~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waitng for the Mailman is Boring

Jess

I left for school the next morning, refreshed from sleep. Friday. Almost weekend. Eight hours left.

I got on the bus to find Arrow`s seat with him in it. I sat next to him, handing him the poem. He read it in silence.

"This is better than yesterday. Impressive...Love the ending. You can use that for mythology class for vampires or werewolves." He forced a smile. I could tell. I looked at his eyes, purple, what a wonderful color of eyes. Mine were just plain and green. Stupid green.

"Probably, um, i have to ask, what`s with the purple eyes, dude, I mean are they contacts or...?" I asked,

"My father had purple eyes. So do I." He looked saddened.

"Hey..what`s wrong?"

"My parents died five years ago. I was only eight, I was scared and lonly. It wasn`t a 'happy' time for , that was the year I started being public schooled" He said, with a smile. I felt sorry for him.

We sat in silence until we came to the high school.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked. I saw a taer drop fall from his eye. He didi`nt look okay.

"Yeah, you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Um I``ll see you in Hisotry." I said.

"`Kay." He said ,and we got off.

I went to my locker, surprised to find it with a stickey-note in the slot. I read it in silence:

Goin strong

with secrets of my own.

Trying to hide it,

becuase it`s unkown.

But hiding the truth,

is Hard.

Arrow Safren

I stood there in silence. Stunned. I didn`t know what to do. Arrow walked past me, galncing for just a second. I took the note with me to class.

I sat next to Arrow, passing him the note.

" Did you write that?"

"Yeah, you found it?" He asked.

"Uh, why couldn`t I, it was in my locker."  
"What? I never put that in your locker. " He said, looking stern.

"Well, if you didn`t, who did?"

"I don`t know. Watch everyone, you never know who it might be."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemys closer, I`d prefer." I said. He burst out laughing. I shrinked back. Whiter teeth than yesterday.

"Okay, class quite down now." The teacher said.

And the day went on and on and on.

_BEEEEP! BEEEEP!BEEEP!_ Final bell has just rang, IT`S THE WEEKEND!

On the bus I sat next to Arrow, he smiled.

" So, did you find the scary- note -in - locker person?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I`m getting close."

"Are you?"

He sighed, "No." I started laughing like a maniac.

"Hey, I`ll help."

"Okay...Um I think your getting off." He pointed at my house.

"Crap, um see you later. `kay?"

"`Kay."

I went to the public library. Wow, they had a lot of vampire books. Must be popular.

"I picked up a few of those books you like, Jess." Karen said. She`s the librarian. Plus a sweetie.

"Thanks." I replied.

I went to the reserved part of the library. I got a pen and peice of paper out. I began to write todays poem.

The begining read:'

Secrets arn`t forever.

They`re forced into

the opened air,

like a killing virus,

I didn`t know what to write after that. I decided to give up for now. I went to go look at some books. I picked out a good vampire book called _Twilight_ and sat and read.

I got to a good part when I realized something. I had a mail package coming! I hurried up and left with my book, and poem. I looked at the clock. 8:07. Yep, too late now. But I have to get home. Dinner.

When I came home I went to the kitchen. We had garlic bread, and tuna mac 'n'cheeze.

"Uh, mom. You know I can`t have any of that, right?"

"Oh. I`m sorry I forgot about your allergys. Just um, make some speghetti from a can, sweetie." She said.

"Okay," I went to the pantry, well, not really. I went to my room. I wasn`t hungry . I was more tired. I got on my PJ` pants and a spehetti strap shirt and went to bed.

I didnt dream.

I woke up early, glad. I got dressed casually, barely putting any makeup on. I wore a bright yellow tee, capris,and kitty slippers. I went to wait by the mailbox on the sidewalk.

"Are you waiting for something" Someone asked. I looked thier way, Arrow. I smiled.

"Yeah, the mailman."

"What for?"

"I have a pacvkage of forty-five CD`s for twenty bucks."

"Seems like a lot. Need some company?"

"Sure." I replied.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds, until he broke it by saying

"Nice slippers."

"What? My God, your blind if you didn`t notice them before." I laughed.

We laughed and talked for a while until he looked at his watch and an hour later,

"8:47, " -he sighed-"Waiting for the mailman is boring."

"I hear that."

"Hey isn`t that th-"

"The mailman!"

"Yep!" Arrow said smiling.

" Um, is there any package for me?" I asked the mailman.

"Would this be it?" He handed me a box that said my name on it.

Yes! Three weeks of waiting finally came today! I hugged Arrow, glad he was here to share my happiness.

"Do you want to listen to some of the CD`s with me?" I asked Arrow.

"Sure, but I don`t have my CD playe-" I cut him off.

"Be right back." I ran inside to get my CD player, glad I put it on the table next to the door.

"Guess what I have?" I asked.

"Oh, I don`t know, is it a bumblebee?"He asked.

"How`d you know? Nah, it`s my CD player." We laughed together.

We listen o some Allstar Weekend, KSM, and Jimi Hendrix. (His choice, but it was pretty good)

It was a little past three when those CD`s were done.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"Um, how about we go get some milkshakes at Dairy Queen?" I replied.

"Okay, as long as you change your shoes." He said laughing.

"What don`t you think I can get a discount for wearing cute and fluffy kittens on my feet?"

"More like fined for killing two kittys and putting them on your feet." He said , we burst out laughing.

I went back inside to get my purple converse. Looking in the mirror to make sure my hair was okay, I left.

Arrow and I walked in silence. Until he stopped me.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?"

"Something in the woods."

_crack crack POP!_

We started running down the dirtway to the city. I tripped on a twig. Arrow saw me and helped me up. We got into the light of the afternoon city, gasping for air.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Kinda, my knees hurt. Curse the day I became a klutz."

"...Were not going back in there." He said firmly.

"Really?" I said sarcasticaly. He looked at me mad. His white tee showed his muscles rippled. He was pretty strong looking.

"Sorry, didn`t mean to say that." I said getting scared, his eye color were changing from purple to black.

"Lets just get to DQ and get back." He said, ending our conversation.

We arrived at Dairy Queen late about four. I got a chocolate milkshake and he got a vanilla.

"Ugh, my knee is bleeding . Hold on, let me see if they have a first aid kit somewhere." I said leaving him alone. I saw him breath in and tense. He gripped the chair he was getting faint of the smell.

I went to the stand, holding a knapkin o my knee.

"Um, excuse me," I asked.

"Yes?" A lady asked.

"My knee is bleeding, do you happen to have a first-aid kit?"

"Let me check." She swept into the back. But not before looking at Arrow. . . Who was laying his head on the table, covering his face.

"Here you go" She handed me a band-aid.

"Thanks."

"Mm-hm." And she left.

I walked back to our booth.

"Arrow, are you okay?" He didn`t look okay.

"Yea, I`m just ,you know, worn out. From the forest." He said, barley raising his head up.

"Okay, one chocolate and vanilla shake. Is there anything else I can get for you?" The lady who gave me the band-aid asked.

"Nope, thank you." Arrow said sheepishly. "Do you want me to call my dad?"

"I thought your dad was ...gone."

He sighed."My foster dad."

"Sure okay."

He turned his cell on and called a number I couldn`t see.

"Dad, um, I`m need you to pick me and a friend up please."

_"Okay, where are you guys?" _We went outside and sat on the bench.

"The Dairy Queen bench."

_"Okay, give me twenty minutes."_

"Bye,"

_"Bye." _

_Beep._

Arrow clapped his hands together" Good news, my dad said he`ll pick us up." He said happily.

"Yep, good news."

"Hey, um, whatever you do, just don`t get around your sister`s friend. He`s more dangerous than...a lion...I Think.." He said laughing. I was about to ask when he wen back in Dairy Queen. I stood in silence.

"Hey! Do I know you from somewhere?" Some random person came up and asked me.

"Umm, no. Put you better back off. I have pepper spray in my shoes." I lied quickkly.

"Oh, I`m sorry, you just look like someone I know...Havey ou ever been to Movie Mania in the back?"

"Yea, once. With my family."

"Oh, that`s right. I saw you ...were a lot littler." He said.

"You know me?"

"No, I know your father. I`m Justen Deinsten. We used to work together."

"Oh, okay...Well, bye!" What I wouldn`t give to have Arrow rip this guy`s head off right now. He`s creeping me out.

"Arn`t you gonna invite me to din-" As he come over to me I saw Arrow run up behind him ,with what looked like a pointed rock. The guy leaned back against the rock in pain.

" Get away from her now. " Arrow said. Police started coming out of their cop cars. I got behind the bench, putting my hands on the back.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What`s going on here?" A cop asked.

"This random guy just came up to me and started talking to me like he knew me. I don`t evan know him!"

"And you?" He looked at Arrow.

"I`m her older brother. I`m spossed to look after her." He lied skillfully.

"Is he?" Mr.-Big -And-Scary cop man said.

"Yes, officer." I lied.

"Okay, Mr. Shultz, come with me. We`ve been seeing each other alot now havn`t we?" He asked the weirdo.

"Yea, Ted, we have." He repled. Shultz? I thought it was Deinsten? Crimals. What are you gonna do about`em.

"Do you kids need a lift home?" Another cop asked.

"No, I called our father right before this." A black camero pulled up against the curb, honked four times, and unlocked the doors. "And that ould be him now." Arrow said.

"Okay, well be safe, and keep a look out for people like these, but don`t ever get around them. Just run." He looked at me when he said taht. I just nodded once.

Arrow`s car smelled good when we got in it. It had started raining. And me without a coat. Yay...not. Arrow noticed. He got a coat from the trunk and gave it too me. It was black leather. It smelled lke the car. Good. But it was a guys. Not good.

We started driving. Arrow sat in the front, and I in the back. I started to fall asleep. Arrow`s dad tapped me on the knee t wake me up when I was home. I took off the jacket, steppe out, and glanced at the opened garage. Thank -God. Both the cars were gone. Yay.

I went inside. Man, I felt crappy, probably `cause I didn`t get my nap in Arrow`s dad`s car. I was so gonna annoy my sis. But first: sleep.

I woke up dazed. What a weird dream. I was in the woods like this morning but I saw a wolf running after someone. I was in shock ,so I woke up.

Dinner!

I forgot what we had.

Kendra made me mad. Payback.

"KENDRA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

.

" I swear, If you don`t shut up, you`ll need to sleep with one eye open." She said angerly.

I was being a smart-elic and said..."KENDRA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" And she rasied her fork in the air, I bolted out that room faster than you can say penut. I stopped midway in the hallway upstairs. I`m gonna see what she wrote in her diary, ohh yeaa.

I went striaght to her mahogany door slamming it loudly, then locking it. I went right to her closet, looking under the little crack and reaching to get her diary. Got it!

I stared at it while Kendra was all ready banging at the door. Smiling triumphly, I opean it.

I went to the latest page. While I read it it my sister was trying to coax me out of her room. It didn1t work. It read :

**August 31, 2010,**

**Well, found out today that Jess likes a vampire. Kinda weird huh? Bentley told me today at Movie Mania how it all went down. But I can`t tell Jess, though. Kinda why I have you, trustful diary haha.**

"Just get out, please!" She yelled after I taunted her.

"I`m busy read-" I stopped mid-sentance , "ARROW`S A WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"10 FACTS ABOUT YOU"

Arrow

I was pressed against her house listening to her sister yell at her.

_"What`s this about Kendra?" _Jess voice drifted down to me. I inched closer. I quickley regreted it. The motion light when on. Great.

"_Dave, that stupid cat it back on our porch. Go shoo it off."_ A high pitched woman said.

Someone stepped on the porch as soon as I slipped around the corner, cutting the volume of the catfight. I wanted to hear it though, so I took the risk of climing the panling with my very much worn-out sneakers. It wasn`t that easy, they had a two stroy house.

_BLEP-BLEP, BLEP-BLEP_

It sounded like a text message.

It was silent for a while until Kendra sugessted that Jess and her go shopping with her friend.

I climbed up on the roof, hoping no one, not even a mouse, herd.

"I guesse. But only if you take what you said back and I can buy as many jackets as I want."

"Fine. I takre it back." Take it back? Take what back?

"Take an oath" Someone started laughing.

"Okay, I swear not to write anoything about Arrow- what was his last name?" Safren ,I asnwerd in silcened.

"Safren, you dingy." Jess said.

"Okay, I swaer not to tell a lie about Arrow Safren. Wait. I didn`t say Arrow was a vampire in my diary. Why would you guesse that?" She asked suspicuosly. Crap! How did Kendra know I was a vampire? Guesse I have to tell Jess about someone I know of her sister`s best friend. Bentley was a werewolf. Jesse needed to know about that. Vampires and werewolves don`t go togethwer well. But, I don`t see anything worng with me. I`m the Dragoe, someone who is born every two thousand years. _Born_ not _created_. My mother is human...well, was. Since she died about three years ago, in a car wreck. But since my mom and dad got divoced I stayed wih my mom. Since then, I`ve been living with my fully vampire dad. When they split up, they had to go to the Vampire counsel in India called the Pavilion. For some reason, they belive one day the Dragoe will rule the vampire kind and make peace with werewolves. That`s the plan. One where I plan to make right. But scratch the ruler of vampire-kind thing. I don`t like being the one with attention.

"Mom! Me and Jess and Macey are gonna go to the mall! Be back in an hoaur or two!"

"Okay Draive safe." She said and I saw a car pull up in their driveway, three seconds later Jess and Kendra were pulling out of the driveway. I slid down the house, aware of the porch light alerting my presence. I looed back at the car, I saw eyes peering at me. Green eyes. Jess`s. I know this because Kendra has blue eyes. Not a mist green. They were buldged. Her mouth opened wide.

The car stopped. Crap.

Jess ran out of the car. Running up to the house, looking at me, pointing to the ground.

I climbed down her house. I accidentaly fell falling striaght on my back. I saw Jesse run right toward me.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked me in a frantic voice.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said getting up. She pushed me.

"Okay, so heres a big question, what were you doing on my house?"

"Nothing, I was just listening to your arguement with Kendra." I lied.

"How`d you know that me and Kendra was fighting?" Crap, quick lie!

"Um, I was walking down the street when I herd yelling, the porch light got on, so I went up. Amazingly I didn`t die climbing up." I lied with a laugh.

"But, what were you doing walking down the street at night?"

"What, can`t I be alone sometimes?"

"What do you mean?" She asked earnestly.

"I mean my family`s having problems. I just needed to get away." I said. Though it wasn`t a full lie.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to be mean." She said apologeticly.

"Don`t be, see you tomorrow." I said walking off.

She waved, but I pretended not to see.

A few hours later, I was still walking down the drive. I looked at my watch. 12:07 AM.

"I need to get home." I whispered to myself. I walked towards my house, but somthing grabbed my forearm.

"Hey!" I yelped in fear.

"SHH, Arrow! Your gonna` wake them up!" I turned my head to see Jess`s face staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Good question, but I have to know this...Are you a vampire?" She had an utter look of innocent.

"Yes, but I was born this way. I was _created_ or _bittin_. I was born this way. I`m a vampire called a Dragoe. I am half and half." I said shyly.

"Half and half of what?" She asked fearful.

"Human and vampire. Don`t be scared Jesse...please. I don`t drink blood. Well human blood." I said trying to convince her.

"How did Kendra know?" She asked suspiciously.

"Bently...he`s a werewolf." I said, trying not to scare her.

"So, what your telling me is your a half vampire,half human, and Bently is a werewolf?"

"Thank you for understanding...You understand right? I still age and everything...I wasn`t lying when I said I came to Olamcart in preschool...You`re not going to tell anyone are you?" I asked...scared.

"Do you want me too?" Jess had a look of fear and confusion.

"No. So please don`t." I said.

"Then I won`t. So, this is a big secret,huh?"

"My father has never been found out. And e`s been living for about two-hundred and sixty-two years. This is pretty big. Are you still friends with me?" I asked, hopingly.

"Absolutly. I won`t ever not be." She said, holding out her hand. I took hold of it and shook it. I herd a howl...werewolves.

"You should be getting home." I said with a yawn. God, I was tired. I need some sleep.

"Yeah, sounds like you need sleep...So do I." She said.

"See you on the bus?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Save you a seat, I`ll explain more there."

"Oki-doki. See you."

"Bye." I said.

I walked towards my house, slamming the door behind me, my family wasn`t sleeping. They never sleep. I`m the only one in this place that has to. I can get pretty grumpy if I don`t.

"Arrow, that you?" My brother, Jason, asked. Jason is twenty, but he looks like an eighteen-year old.

"Yeah. I`m going to bed, once I take a shower. Tell Dad I`m home." I answered back.

"Will do."

I trudged up the stair, to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, then went to put my clothes on.

After I laid down on my soft bed, I fell asleep almost immediatly.

My dream was about my conversation with Jess. After I told her I was a vampire, she cringed in fear, and ran away. I chased her, hunted her down. Then drank her blood happily.

I woke up with sweat on my face, gasping for air.

6:56. Time for school. Crap.

"So, your mom died, but your dad is living. How old was your dad when he met your mom?" Jess asked me on the bus.

"He was about two-hundred thirty-six." I said. She looked confused.

"But, that means that was about twenty-five years ago...You said you aged. How can you be twenty-five?"

"No, see, my parents had another child. His name is Jason. He`s about seven years older than me. But he`s a full-blown vampire. We have other people in the family,too, that live in the same house, but they`re away right now. Somewhere in Canada." I said, not wanting to give her the details on how they`re in my family.

"Oh...so, I`m just worried, about you know, if I come over to your house, what would happen?"

"Um, let`s try not to come over to my house, okay?" I asked. We laughed. Like we were talking about someone falling off a table, not something deadly.

"Come, on, time to get to my favorite class." Jess said, hopping off the bus. I trailed behind her, glad I have someone to talk to about my vampire-ish issues.

We took our spots in class. I saw her take a piece of paper out and scribble something. She foled it up until the teacher came. Then she passed it to me.

"10 FACTS ABOUT YOU"

Was this a joke? I looked at her, she nodded encouragingly. I took her pen and wrote,

1. I love vampire movies. (Ironic, I know.)

2. I have 7 people in my family.

3. I am half-vampire, half-human.

4. My mom died when I was 10.

5. I love Converse.

6. I wish I didn`t have to drink animal blood. It`s weird...

7. I have never killed a person.

sister, Adalyn, is kinda crazy.

9. I have an awesome Best Friend.

10. Her name is Jesse.

I gave her back the pen and the folded peice of paper, She read it silently.

"Aww." She mouthed to me.

"What?" I asked, moving my lips with no sound.

"Best friend, me." She smiled warmly.

English was boring as usual. We didn`t have seating arrangements, but Jesse still sat by me. I gave her a confused looked.

"My other friends are not being nice about my best friend. So I ditched them." She whispered.

"Nice, love your sense of friends." I said sarcastically.

"You too." She said...

The day went on. I was almost glad when I got on the bus. Jesse sat next to me again.

"Tonight, I`m gonna` write 10 facts about me. I love number five, nine, and ten."

"So do I." I said, we start bursting laughing.

"Meet me at the basketball goal by my house at 7:00. `Kay?" I asked.

"Sure see ya. " She got off the bus. I noticed she kept my 10 things about you paper. Hope she hides it. I`m sure she will. She promised not to tell my secret. I got off the bus at my stop, happily.

"Dad, Jason, everyone, we have company soon!" I yelled as soon as I got in.

"Who?" Dad asked around the corner.

"A human. My best friend. So don`t eat her!" I said.

"Her? Your best friends a girl?" Jason asked smirking. I punched his arm.

"She knows our secret." I said bluntly.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER!" My father boomed. I flinched.

"I didn`t, her sister told her. Her sister`s friend told her, and he` a werewolf!"

"Oh my God, were in trouble." My dad said balnkly.

Crap. This is just perfect. My life stunk right now.

Jess

I got ready for the meet at Arrow`s house, quickly. Kendra was taking a nap. I`ll give her three hours, tops, to wake up. It was five right now.

I was wearing my usual jacket, purple and white stiped tank top, grey skinnnies that had over six holes in it, and my purple Converse. I didn`t fix my hair or makeup.

I ate two granola bars. I was afriad I was gonna` die from starvation! Maybe not, but the felling in my tummy was loud enough to give me headaches.

It was 6:47 after I was done getting ready, and since it take about twenty minutes to get to Arrow`s house, I left about that time. It gave me time to think, I mean come on, my best friend is a vampire!

I arrived at about 7:)6, where Arrow was playing basketball.

"Jess, hey." He said as he saw me.

"Hey, Arrow. So, you wanted me to meet you here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know how you wanted to meet my family? Well, here you go." He said, guesturing to his house. I was looking worried.

"Come, on." He said grabbing my wrist and walking me up the porch.

"This is your house?" I asked. It was huge.

"Yeah, I have seven people in my family. We need a big house." He said.

"Okay, well. Let`s go." I said a little shaky. He opened the door, the smell of it hit me hard. It smelled like Arrow`s calone. Weird.

"Ahh, you must be Arrow`s friend he told us about. It`s nice to meet you." The person who picked us up at Dairy Queen said.

"Hi, I`m Jesse, but you can call me Jess." I said. Weird how calm I was even though I could get eaten at any moment.

"Nice to meet you, I am Lucian, Arrow`s biological father.: He shook my hand.

"Dad, where is everyone?" Arrow asked him.

"In the living room. They`re dying to meet you, Jess." He said smiling.

"Come on," Arrow said pulling my arm again, to a very big living room.

They`re were two grils and two boys. All looked sorta alike, but diffrent. Only one looked like Arrow the most.

"Everone, this is Jess. She knows were vampires, so act normal." Arrow said. The untensed. One came up to me and said,

"Hi, I`m Adalyn, nice to meet you!" She had brown hair, and the body of a super model.

"Hi," I said smiling back at her.

"I`m Jason, Arrow`s told me alot about you." The one that looked like Arrow the most said. Must be his real brother.

"I`m Christian, nice to see you." A guy with black hair and blue eyes said.

"And I`m Faine. And just so you know, I`m not so happy to see you." She said snobby-ish. She looked as buitiful as Adalyn.

"Oh, don`t listen to her. She`s just mean." Adalyn said.

Someone came from around the hall. She was pretty, and tall, and had blond-ish brown hair. Her eyes were a mist green, like mine.

"Hi, I`m Ivy. I`m the mother-figure of the house. I suppose." She said smiling. And that made seven.

Someone came from out behind the couch. She was very tiny. Like- baby tiny.

"Anf this, little girl, is Ava. She my favorite." Arrow said picking her up. Her curly blonde hair bounced playfully.

"Hi, there, Ava. I`m Jess." I said, smiling, she was just so darn cute!

"Hi, Jesse Ann Tyrant." She said. I looked confused.

"Ava has a special gift of intelligence." Lucious said.

"Oh, so what`s your gift?" I asked.

"I have the gift of a wonderful family." Lucious said hugging Ivy from behind.

Jason said,

" I have the gift super hot-ness." He wagged his eyebrows.

" More like super annoying-ness," Arrow said.

" Show Jess the rest of the house, Arrow." Christian said.

"Okay, come with me, Jess." He said, walking up the stairs.

"What`s this?" I asked, pointed at a little painting.

"Heh, that`s mine and Jason`s mom. When she was alive, I mean." His mom was pretty. Not vampire beauty-ish, but a pretty tan model.

"She`s pretty." I said.

"I know." He said. A tear fell on his jacket.

"I`m sorry, am I bringing up bad memories?" I asked.

"No, I`m just...nothing."

"What?"

" I was remembering when I was about four, she picked me up and tickled my tummy. I was laughing and kicking. I hit her stomache, and she was going to have another baby. So... I killed it. And just thinking I could`ve had a family member that could`ve looked like her. It makes me thikn that I killed her too." He said, crying more now. I touch his arm.

"It`s okay. You didn`t know. It`s not your fault."

"I know..." He said walking up he stairs.

He came to the frist room. It was painted with rainbows inside.

"This is Ava`s room. She loves rainbows." He said smiling we got to the second room. Inside it was painted a light blue.

"This is Christian`s room. He doesn`t come in here much, that`s why they`res a bunch of dust." He said laughing.

"This is Jason`s room. He keeps it looking okay, but sometimes he forgets to clean it. It gets Ivy mad." He said at a brown colored room with a bunch of sports magizines.

"This is Adalyn`s room. She loves her room, like a medival dream to her." Her room was wallpapered of fake stones.

"I kinda got the feeling." I said. Laughing together, we moved on to the next room.

"Faine`s room." He said blankly. It was painted white, and it had a regal feeling.

"Kinda dull, huh?" He asked.

"A little bitt...Don`t tell her I said that, I got some "I hate you" vibes from her." I said.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual when it comes to her." He muttered.

"And this is my room. _Mi casa, esu casa. _" He said.

"Okay?" I said. His room smelled like him. His bed was blue and white.

"Very boring. I know." He said.

"No, it`s nice, better than my own. I wish I had this kind of room. My room is way too little for my own good." I said. He started chuckeling

We walked out, and he motioned to another room.

"This is my dad and Ivy`s room. She`s my step-mom. And Faine,Adalyn,and Christian were her real kids, and they`re all full vampires."

"What about Ava?"

"I`ll tell you later." He said lightly.

We walked down to another room, full of books.

"What`s this room?" I asked.

"This is the library." He said confidently. I walked over to the first bookshelf. It was full of books I`ve never even herd about.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"I know." He said laughing once.

We walked out of that room and back into the living room.

"How do you like it Jess?" Jason asked. He was still on the couch.

"It`s really nice. I love it." I said. I looked at my watch. 8:57.

"I gotta` get home." I said.

"I knida figured that. Let`s go."

"Okay," I said.

We were walking down the block when seuddenly it caught my attention and asked," Why are you walking me home?"

"Are you serious? Were not the only vampires here, Jess." He said, he was serious.

"Oh, okay." I said, glad for him being here now.

"It`s okay."

We got to my house.

"Well, here we are." I said.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Bye,"

"Bye."He waved.

I started walking back into my house, when something cakcled in the bush beside it.

"Arrow?" I whispred. Something hissed.

_Stupid cat._ I thought to myself.

I walked in.

"Jesse Ann Tyrant, where have you been?" Dad asked as soon as the door closed.

"At a friends. I told you I was going to their house, and you said okay." I explained.

"You stayed for two whole hours." He said.

"Actually, we left at about three minutes before nine. So I only stayed an hour and fifty seven minutes. That`s not two whole hours..." He was giving me _that_ look. The one that scared me to death.

"Go to bed." He said blankly.

"I justgot home!" i said loudly.

" Fine, go to your room."

"Fine!" I said, marching up the stairs.

I got on my pj`s and was in my bed when I remembered something; my '10 facts about you'. I can`t belive I forgot.

"10 FACTS ABOUT YOU"

1. My second toe is longer than my first.

2. I`ve only had 6 bad dreams in my whole life

3. My mom wanted a boy when she had me.

4. That is why my name is Jesse.

5. I love cereal.

6. I hate dogs. Ugh.

7. My favorite color is purple and blue.

8. My family is full of nut-jobs.

9. My best friend is awesome.

10. His is name is Arrow.

After I wrote that I fell asleep. I dremt of me on a beach. Just siting there, not doing anything. It was kinda strange.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arrow

I wondered why I did that. Why I brought Jess over to my house. On the bright side:she didn`t get eaten. On the dark side: vampires were surrounding her house now. Why did I do that? God, I`m such an idot! The Pavilion are surrounding her house! All becuase she knows. And since I`m the Dragoe, they`re keeping an eye on me. God, I knew this was going to happen. I was just too selfish. And now Jess is paying for it.

"Am so stupid." I said to myself.

"Yes, you are." Someone said behind me. I turned. It was a Pavilion warrior.

"Justin, nice to see you, too." I said.

"Your a fool, you know.

"Yes, I do know." I said.

"Letting a _human_ know about us? That`s low, even for you." He spat out the word human.

"Hey, don`t talk about her like that. I didn`t tell her." I said firmly.

"Oooh, getting a little fisty there, arn`t you, Dragoe?" Another person said. They stepped out of the bushes. _Everyone_ stepped out of the bushes.

"Nice to see you, Pavilion. What do you want?" I asked.

"Take us to your family. Now." Justin said.

"Okay fine." I said.

We arrived at my house, when Dad is on the porch.

"Umm, Dad, we have company again. But we can`t argue over this one." I said.

"Who?" He said harshly.

"The Pavilion. Alot of them." I said, they were gone, but for only a minute, becuase I couldn`t smell them.

" Bring them in." He said, going in the house.

"Okay." I said.

They followed me inside, where everyone was in the living room. Like when Jess was here. Which reminded me of how much of an idiot I am.

"Lucious, we have a difficult matter on our hands. Where is the council room at?" Justin asked. Every vampire that has a house has to have a vampire counsil room. Just in case, you know, _this_ happens.

"Upstairs. Come." Dad said, walking up the stairs.

"Who?" Justin asked.

"_Everyone." _Dad said, not looking back at me.

Everyone came, even Ava.

The counsil room is just like the library but with a table long enough for everyone in town to eat Thanksgiving on.

"I already know what this is about, Justin. We do not need this conversation." Dad said.

"Aparently, Lucious, we do." He said.

"Why, all of us discussed this last night, before she came."

" Yes, but, the Dragoe here said that he didn`t tell her."

"You didn`t tell us that, Arrow. Who told her this?" Dad asked me.

"Well, she read it. She was reading her sister`s diary, becuase her sister was getting on her nerves. I didn`t tell her sister though. Jess`s sister`s best friend is a werewolf." I said. Everyone gasped.

"There`s a _werewolf_ in the area?" Justin and Dad said at the same time.

"Uhh, I guesse. Your going to have to ask there werewolf himself, `cause I have no idea. I just know becuase I`ve seen her sister hanging out with him." I said.

"Then we need to speak with her sister. PAVILION, WE`RE LEAVING." He boomed.

Great, now I`ve managed to get her sister killed. Maybe Jess will be happy about that...

Probably not.

Justin

Justin found the house he`s been keeping posting guards at.

"Status." He said.

"Arrow walked the girl home at 8:57, sir, and arrived here at 9:13. Her family has been at home the whole time. " A guard named Chistopher said.

"Any sightings of the other girl. We need her for proof of werewolves." Justin said.

" She arrived at this house the same time as the girl, when they came home from school. She has been sleeping since 5:00, sir."

"Don`t wake her up, but take her with us. Were going back to the Safren`s" Justin said firmly,

"Sir, yes, sir." Christopher said. He climbed up the side of the house, into Kendra`s room.

Five minutes later, Christopher came back down carrying a sleeping Kendra.

" Mission complete,sir." Chistopher said.

"Very good. Now, bring her to the Safren`s home." Justin said walking that direction.

"Yes, sir." He said, following.

Arrow

God, I was tired. I just wanted to go to sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning, after all. I just wanted to lay down on my bed and fall right to sleep. I asked my dad, but that wasn`t the brightest idea. He got all mad, his face turnd a weird shade of reddish-purple. He was booming at me.

"It was a yes or no question. I didn`t need any explaining. I would`ve known." I said. Big mistake.

"You want to go to bed so early? Fine, you can sleep outside. I don`t care. Just stay out of my sight." He walked away.

"Great."

"Lucious, we are back, and we`ve brought a little friend." I herd Justin come in.

"What?" I asked as I came up to them.

" Arrow, I see you don` sleep. Your more a vampire, than human." Justin said.

"Have you not noticed my eyes, ther`yre blood red!" I said, yawing.

"So you do sleep?" He said motioning a posting guard was carring a girl with blonde/brown hair. JESS! I grabbed the guard`s arm.

"Get`s your hands off me, you filthy dog!" He hissed harshly.

"Excuse me, Christofer, but that`s the Dragoe." Justin said.

"Oh, I`m so very sorry, Master Dragoe." He said bowing. The girl`s head hit the floor. I grabbed her head, followed by her body.

"I am ordered to carry her to the consil room, Master Dragoe."

"Yes, but I just unordered you. Let go, now." He did as I said.

I flipped the girl over so I could see her face. It was Kendra. A wave of relief over my whole body.

"Why do you bring her?" I asked Justin.

"She needs to be integorgated." He said bluntly.

"No, she doesn`t. I can ask her. I`ll have the girl invite me over for dinner. This girl right here is nosy, and she`ll ask questions, so I`ll ask right back at her. Privately." I said harshly.

" Why don`t we do it now? While she`s here?" Dad asked. God, that was so stupid of him.

"Fine, wake her, get scared, make her tell the whole world of our existance. I don`t care. It`s you that`s going to be paying for it. I am more human than you think, Justin. I can act more human than any vampire. So, try as you might, you will always be known as hey guy who started the Vampire-People War. Hope your happy." I said, walking upstairs to my bedroom.

"Arrow, you have to come in the counsil room. It`s for everyone in the family. We all have to." Dad said grabbing my arm halfways up the stairs.  
"Fine." I said grumpily.

We were in the counsil room again. Kendra was laying on the table. Someone had put a body coushon under her.

"We are here to ask the girl, Kendra, about the alleged werewolf. Christopher, go wake her up."

"Oh, God, no..." I whispered. I picked up Ava and turned my head.

"Wa-where am I?" Kendra said. I wasn`t looking

"You are in the Vampire consil (I don`t know how to spell consil, or consoul, so don`t judge my spelling is terrible) room, in the Safrens` home. We are here to discuss the werewolf you are alleged to have made aquatince with. " Justin said.

"I don`t know any Safren, or about Bently being a werewolf. Oh CRAP!" Nice one Kendra. Why don`t you just spill the beans right there?

"Thats his name, Bently? What is the last name?"

"Maslow."

"Thank you..." Justin said snapping his fingers. Chistopher went over to Kendra and smacked her. She looked bewildered.

"You will remember nothing." Christopher said looking into her eyes.

"Nothing to remeber." She replied before she went unconsious.

"Take her back. Don`t let noone know about this." Justin said. He went over to me.

"It seems your eyes have gone purple. When they were only black a few seconds ago." He said tapping my cheek.

"Get off me." I said jerking my face away, making Ava laugh. I sat her down.

"Now, now. Don`t need to be mad. I knew this is going to go well. Now all we need to do is kill the werewolf and go back to India." I got of an idea.

"Wait, arnt I spossed to make peace with werewolfs? sn`t that in the Prophecy? If it is, then maybe I can reason with him. To make him understand something. I don`t know what it is yet, but I will, trust me." I pleded.

"...Fine, you have one year. If you don`t make peace with him, so help me, I will kill him personally."

"Alot can happen in one year." I said going to my room. I laid down on my bed, glad the moon was shining in the window to make some light. I got out a peace of paper and wrote to Jess:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jess

I can`t fall asleep, not after what happened in the day.

I took another look at the clock, surprised to have found it upside down on the nightstand.

What?

I flipped it over, and there was a note under it.

It was in Arrow`s handwriting.

Jess I`m sorry,

But We can never be friends.

Arrow.

What? I thought again. I looked around the room. Arrow was in the corner looking at his feet.

"What the heck is this?" I asked shoving the paper at him.

"Go back to sleep."

"Make me!" I retorted. He came over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Jesse..." He started slowly,

"Kendra was kidnapped tonight. Shes fine now. In her bed. Thank God, they returned her." They?

"Wha-Who`s _they_?" I asked

"The Pavilion, the vampire headquarters. Really bad when they capture a human."

"So...did they bite my sister?"

"NO!...no. They questioned her. About Bently. She told the Pavilion he was a werewolf." Werewolf? I kinda figured she end up with a dog.

"And?"

"They`re gonna` kill him a year from now. Unless I stop the vampire slash werewolf rivalry. But you see, thats hard to do, considering the fact that werewolves are very hard to persuade." He chuckled. He smiled crookedly. There is something diffrent about him, I don`t know what it is though.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked

"It means i`m gonna` need your help. Are you in?" He held his hand out. I took the note and ripped it in two. I grabbed his hand.

"I`m in."

"Come with me, I need to show you something." He said, walking over to the window, i still had my hand in his.

"Don`t tell me were jumping out of a window."

"Your not afraid of a little height are you?" Arrow asked me.

"Pshh, no, lets go!"

"Whatever you say." Arrow chuckled.

We flew out of the window faster than say hi. We were on a tree branch, I was on his back now, riding piggy back.

"Afriad yet?" He asked me.

"No way, that was awesome!"

"Okay, then." He climbed down the tree like a squrell. I got off his back once we were on the ground. I didn`t let go of his hand yet.

"Okay, so what did you want to show me?"

"Theres a place behind your house, kinda like a cottage, and theres everything about vampires and werewolves in it. Like ways to kill each other. I think it was a werwolfs hideout at one point. Come on I`ll show you." He said tugging on my hand.

We were walking when I herd another rustle. Arrow obviously herd it too, becuase the next thing I knew I was thrown on the ground with Arrow on the ground next to me.

"Shh." He said. We saw a big brown figure, dog-like, come out of the bushes. He changed, well more like morphed into a human. It was Bently.

"Hello, Jess. I see that your with trouble." Bently said making his way over to me. He held out his hand to help me up.

"I can help myself up." I said pushing myself off the ground. Arrow was already up.

"So, what are you doing here, Jess? Thought you`d be asleep." Bently said coming closer to me.

"I`m not so sleepy, but I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"Well if you really want to know," He walked right up to my face." I was watching over for vampires." He said staring at Arrow.

"Well, then, I want you to know this." I punched him in his face stright in the face and kicked him in the...yeah.

"RUN!" I yelled as Bently was on the ground. Arrow and I ran to the cottage, which waso nly a few feet away. We got insiade, and locked the door.

"Well, that was bad." I said. Arrow looked at me.

"Ya think?" We started laughing.

"So, what now?"

"Your still in?" He asked.

"Never gonna be outta` it. I told you once I`ll tell you again: I`m in."

"Good, becaus things are about to get ugly." He said seriously.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just that werwolves smell really bad." We burst out laughing again.

"Well, now that were locked in here, lets check this place out." I said after the laughter died.

"Yep." There was a table full of books of what were doggy-like people.

"Is this what they look like?" I asked.

"Yes, the real werewolves. This werewolves are something diffrent." He said. I thought for a second then a stupid idea came out of my mouth in a rush.

"Well, why don`t I have Kendra ask them?"

"JESS YOUR A GENIUS!" He yelled. He gave me a quick tight hug.

"Well thanks, I always knew I was." I said.

"OPEN UP OR I`LL KILL YOU!" Bently said after a few more minutes of looking at timeless old book.

"Arrow." I said.

"Open it." He said holding a gasoline bucket and a lighter. He started pouring it on the walls and books in the table.

"1...2...3!" He said lighting the fire. I opened the door in a quick flash, smacking Bently in the face. We started running.

"Get on my back!" He said. We stopped for two seconds while I got on piggy-back. We herd a howl, and I turned to see Bently and six other werwolves coming at Arrow.

"Arrow run!"

In less than six seconds, we were at his house. I got off his back shaking.

"What are we doing here?"

"I found some old books about peace with werewolves. We could use them for our plan, but we need to tell the others." I grabbed his hand.

Once we were inside, Lucious quickly came up to Arrow.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"We have a plan." I said.

Jason came up to us. "So what are _you_ doing here?" He asked me.

"I`m the one who came up with the plan." I said raising one eyebrow.

"And do you know whats going on?"

"Absolutly."

"Then tell us."

"Fine." I said, Arrow led me up to a room which I reconisged as the library.

Arrow sat the books down on the table.

"These books were in the werewolf cottage behind her house. They contain info on peace making with werewolfs." Everyone in his family nodded.

"And then when Jess was thinking, which I`m so happy she did, she thought of asking her sister to ask Bently what type of werewolf he is, since real werewolves are furry humans." Everyone smiled.

"I can`t belive we didn`t think of this before!" Jason said.

"This could stop the war intirelly!" Lucious said.

"Glad your with us Jess," Ivy said.

"Werewolf War go bye-bye!" Ava piped up. Everyone laughed. Then we all stated:

"Werewolf War go BYE-BYE!"

After a few minutes of them stratagizing, I looked at my watch, 6:58.

"Umm, Arrow, I think I need to get home."

"Yeah, and I think I need some sleep too."

"Bye, everyone!" I yelled as we walked out of the door.

"Arrow, what gonna happen, you know, if Kendra doesn`t get an answer."

"...It won`t be too late. We still have a chance." Then surprising me, he kissed my cheek,

"Umm I gotta go," I said, but it sounded more like oum micheal.

"Yeah see you later today?"

"Sure why not?"

"Kay, bye."

"Bye, Arrow. Wait, i need a way to get back in my room."

"Gte on my back." For the third time today I got on his back. In a millisecond, I was in my bed, and Arrow was gone.

I kept touching my cheek, falling asleep with my hand still touching it.

I fell asleep smiling.

I woke up with my alarm clock say 2:28.

Man I really overslept, oh well.

I got up and took a shower, glad for its warmth. It was cold in my house today.

I put on some Under Armor long sleeved shirt, and grey sknnies with furry UGGS. Along with my favorite jacket.

I put on makeup and combed my hair. I got out some of my Count Chocula cerial, and went back to my room, looking at my laptop. Arrow`s screen name was on IM.

I quickly typed :

Jess3ConsverseChucks: Arrow, you there?

ArrowthroughtheH34rt: Yeah. How long U been awake?

Jess3ConverseChucks: 20 mins

ArrowthroughtheH34rt: 30 mins. ha ha beat u.

Jess3ConverseChucks: Oh really?

ArrowthroughtheH34rt: yea Really, and why do you shound so sleepy?

Jess3 ConverseChucks: How would you know? And you spelt sound wrong.

ArrowthroughtheH34rt: I don`t, but your really slow at typing, and SHOUND IS HOW I SAY IT!

Jess3ConverseChucks: I bet. can I come over?

ArrowthroughtheH34rt: Sure, but wear something warm, its only 55 degress outside.

Jess3ConverseChucks: Look at you being all brotherly-like. Wait no, that would be weird becuase you kissed my cheek last night...why did you?

ArrowthroughtheH34rt: Becuase your amazing.

PAUSE THE CONVERSATION

Wait, what? Did he really just say that? I thought in my mind.

"Because your amazing." I thought out loud.

CONTINUE CONVERSATION

Jess3 ConversChucks: You too.

ArrowthroughtheH34rt: Come over, Dad needs help with figuring something out.

Jess3ConverseChucks: Kay.

ArrowthroughtheH34rt has sighned off.

Jess3ConverseChucks has sighned off.

I got off the computer, and went outside,walking to Arrows house. Did he really think I was amazing? I didn`t notice what I was doing untill I ran right into someone.

"Uhh, sorry!" I said to the guy.

"No worrys. Hey your Jess right?" He asked.

"Yeah, how do you know me?" I started to back off a little bit, is this one of though Shultz guy?

"We went to 5th grade together remember?"

"Oh yeah." I said not remembering."Well I gotta go meet...my boyfriend." I lied.

"Oh. See you at school." He said.

"Yeah sure." Not.

I walked away. When I reached Arrows house Arrow was on the porch reading.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He got out of the book he was reading, looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"...Boyfriend, huh?" Oh crap.

"Yeah, about that..." I said slowly.

"Do you want me to be?" He asked,

"Yes," I said. He hugged me tenderly.

"Me too." He said.

(AN, hapyy new years everone! It is now officially 2011! Hope everyone had fun last night partying! I know I did lol.

Okay so about the storry so far. ARROW AND JESSE SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

More than Friends

Arrow

We walked in the house hand-in-hand. Jason was sitting on the couch when he asked ," So you gotta girl finally?"

I replied," Yeah, and she can kick your butt." Jess went behind him slowly, me still in the doorway.

"How?" He asked. Jess grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back. She then pinned him to the ground.

"That enough proof?" She asked.

"Dang, girl. Your tough." He relpied. Christen came down the stairs with Faine.

"Uhh, what is she doing here?" Faine asked.

"Dad needs her help for something. Plus don`t be so mean to my girlfriend." I said. Christen came over and gave me a knuckle punch.

"Nice!" He said.

"Disgusting, if you ask me." Faine said. Pig-head.

"You say something?" Jess asked her when she came back to me and wrapped her arm aound mine.

"Ugh." Was all Faine said, and walked away.

"Shes just mad that she isn`t the only pretty one in here anymore." Christen said, making Jess blush. It was cute.

"Lets go find Dad." I said. We made our way up the stairs, going into Dad`s office.

"You needed us Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jess, Arrow come hre for a second. I need you to look at this." He said, pointing at a book.

It was Bently in a 1846 picture.

"What? That can`t be him." Jess said, bewilderd.

"Why not? I was reading on this book, its about shape-shifters. And Bently, is the founder of it." Jess about fainted, she was breathing heavy, and both of her hands were gripping the office desk hard. I helped her onto the couch. I sat next to her.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that Kendra cannot be around him. Shape-shifters hate vampires, and if they know shes been hanging around the Pavillion, the world will go into havoc, because the shape-shifters best friend has allyed with vampires."

"Thats bad." I said.

"HELP ME I CAN`T SEE!" Adalyn yelled from across the room, we all ran in there just to find her on the floor in fetal position.

"Whats wrong?" Dad asked.

"Somethings going on in my head!" She let out a cry.

"What do you see?"

"Jesse, Arrow, they need to get the book in the fire. its still there! into the earth is where you`ll find it." Two voices sounded in her voice. The first waqs her normal voice, but the second was deep and hollow.

"What?" Jess asked.

Adalyn stood up, and went over to her bed. SHe sat down.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I think you just saw the future." Dad said.

"Oh my God." I said, amazing.

"This is perfect!" Jess said.

"Perfect,huh. I have to go threw crap everytime iI have a vision then. Cuz in that one, I was a dang werewolf trying to kill Arrow!" She yelled.

"Does that mean...?" Jess asked.

"Afried so." I said. She started crying I hygged her tightly,

'It`s okay. Im not going to get it..." I said thinking.

Christan walked in the room.

"What happened, I herd someone crying." Looking at me holding Jess.

"Ar-Arro-Arrow might get- get eat- eatan." Jess said through her hiccups and tears.

" How?" He said.

"Me and Jess were looking at the house again trying to find the shape-shifter`s main book. This happened to be in the future, becuase Adalyn is a physic now."

"Well why don`t Jess look for it alone with Radio Shack walkie-talkies?" Everyone smiled.

"Dang our lives get smarter everyday." I said.

"Jess, do you think you can do it alone?" I asked her.

"Absolutely. I mean Bently wont hurt me...I hope." She smirked.

"Good, than when should we do this?"

"Noon would be the best time. They don`t like the heat." Dad said.

"Wait a second-"Jess said suddenly."-we don`t you guys hide in dark places during sunlight? And Go to school like regular people?"

"Did Arrow not tell you? Oh, well, better now than ever. We sparkle in the sun. Unless we use sunscreen. So its like getting a sunburn without the burn." Dad said.

"Sparkle?" She asked eyebrow starked.

"Show her Arrow." I took her outside and to a meadow filled with flowers, a place I go often to get away.

"Whats this place?" She asked me.

"It`s my meadow." I said smiling. She walked off into the light without me. I stood in the shadows of the trees.

"Ready to be amazed?" I asked.

"Surprise me?" I stepped out into the light, my eyes hurting against the sparkles.

"They`re like diamonds." She said poking my arm, the my face. I started laughing.

"What?" She asked.

"Thats tickles!" I said with laughter.

"Oh yeah, how bout this!" She starterd poking my sides. I instantly fell on the ground laughing too much.

"Your weak! Get up and tickle like a real man!" She told me. I got up and ran fast behind her, raising her arm up.

"No, please, I`m begging you!"

"Too late!" I tickled her untill she was on the ground now.

"No fair!" She said holding her sides.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So...truce?" I helped her up, and spit in my hand, then held it out.

"Truce. Tickle War over." She spit in her hand and grabbed mine. After a second of holding her hand with spit, she quickly took it away, rubbing it on her pant leg.

"Ewwwww. Sorry, but that was nasty." She smiled.

"Thats okay. It was pretty gross." I said rubbing it off on my pant leg too.

We layed down on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Dream without fear, love without limits." I said quietly.

"That puts our lives in detail in the sentance." She said, truthfully.

"Yeah..." The sun started setting

"We better get home." She said.

"Crap! I forgot to give you something." I said.

"What?"

"Stick your arm out." She did with a questioning look.

"OkaaY...now what?" She asked

"This might hurt a little." I scrathed her arm in my name in Pavilion language. It look like an arrow through a heart, hence my IM name.

"Its so cool, but why did you do that?"

"So other vampires know your mine :)" (AU.: lol i know you say smiley face or see it, but you guys might think hes all sad saying it :) okay so back to the story)

"Okay, so I have to give yu something" She leaned over and tcikled me again, and ran off.

"No fair!"

"Uh-huh, never leave your back unturned!"

"Thats it!" And I ran over to her and picked her up, she started kicking and screaming, but i wouldnt let her go.

I ran her stright to her house,

"Okay that was no fair." she said out of breath.

"Yeah, I know." I said touching her chin. She blushed.

"Go get some rest for school tomorrow." I said and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stalkers and Heros in Myth Class

Jess

I went to sleep happy, looking down at my arm a lot. I fell asleep and dremth of what the creppy stalker that put the sticky note in my locker could be. Apparently, thats uspposedly what I should, since I forgot about that guy.

When I woke up, I went to my dresser to put diffrent clothes on. Inside my drawer was a sticky note.

Meet me at the Movie Mania if you want Arrow to live.

-J

J? Jason? Why would he be trying to kill Arrow? I quickly got my phone out and called Arrow.

"Hey Jess, whats uup?"

"Someone`s trying to kill you." I said.

"What?"

"I went to my dresser and inside was a sticky note that read, and I quote 'Meet me at Movie Mania if you want Arrow to live.' and it was signed 'J' so I think its Jason, becuase I don`t know any other 'J`s' in Brooklyn.

"I do. But hes from India. Hes name is Justin. Hes a warroir from the Pavilion...Go meet him, but at 5:00 tonight. So I `ll be watching you."

"Kay." I said,

"And Jess, do me a favor. We have to Heros in the vampire world essay in Myth Class. But, just so you know...I think the Myth teacher is a vampire. So don`t say anything to make him think that you know about us."

"Okay."

"See you later."

"Bye."

I got on the bus and sat next to Arrow. We laced fingers and and talked.

"So do you think I`m going to get hurt?"

"Not with that." He said pointing at my new beauty on my arm.

"Oh, just so you know, I love that."

"What? My name?"

"Thats your name?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"In Pavilion."

"It reminds me of your IM."

"Thats why I made that name on IM. Your a smart thinker though." He said smiling.

"Tell me more about the Pavilion." I said thinking.

"Well it`s in India, and...theyre all full of jerks. Nothing else. And the practically bow down to me. Since I`m the Dragoe." He grinned.

"Well . It appears we gotta get to class. " I said smiling.

"Please, call me Arrow." He said in a cocky kind of way. I elbowed him.

"Ow!" I said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you didn`t I? I have rock hard abs."

"Nuh-uh." I said lifting his shirt up. He was right, he had a four pack.

"Told cha."

"Yep. you did. "

"Lets go to class," He said laughing.

The day went on and on, untill Myth came.

"Class were going to be talking about vampires today. So get your books and a peice of paper and pencil and talk to your partner next to you about the Heros in vampire history if they were any." He said, eyeing Arrow. I shot daggers at him with my eyes. How dare he look at Arrow like that? All smug, and dandy.

"Okay, are you afraid of getting an F?" Arrow asked me.

"Nope just why are we getting an F?" I asked.

"The-" He made finger quotes.

"Ohh, blonde moment."

"Okay, well well just write about werewolves, okay?"

"Okay,...wait. Can`t wwe ask about shape-shifters?"

"Why don`t we think about this before?" He said smiling. He about hugged me, but looked at . and backed off.

"After class." I said.

"Thats when well ask him."

"Now, whos ready to get an F!" I whispred yelled. We both raised our hands slightly.

After class we walked up to slowly.

"Um..?" I asked.

"Yes Jess?"

"Do you know anything about shape-shifters?"

"Yes, and I know Arrow Marked you. Which makes me belive your in a relationship with a vampire?" Arrow tensed.

"Um what?" I asked laughing.

"Arrow, thats his..." He went over to shut the door." Pavilion Mark." said.

"And how would know that?" Arrow dejected.

"Arrow, your picture is in every vampire Pavilion magazine. Every vampire knows your the Dragoe." He smiled.

"Wait, but that means..."

"I`m a vampire...actually I was your mothers brother, Arrow."

"What?" Arrow said, his eyes tearing up. I grabbed his hand.

"Your mother, Valerie, was my sister biologically."

"But my mothers maiden name is Keith, and your is Belkin."

"I changed it so my family wouldn`t know that I was a vampire."

"So your my ...uncle?" Arrow had a tear running down his face.

"Yes, Arrow Lee Safren."

"Did my mother know?" He mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Did. .Know?" He said slowly.

"Yes. But when she divorced Lucious, I asked her to stay with me, but she said she was just going to raise our on her own. And she did a wonderful job at taking care of you."

"Umm, so now your a teacher?" I asked him.

"Yes, and Arrow, ou have gotton an amazing relationship with Jess. Don`t blow it." He smiled. Arrow smiled.

"Trust me, I won`t."

"Get to class, and meet me after school here." We started walking out of the class, and suddenly Arrow stopped at the doorway.

"?"

"Please call me Arris."

"The book lied. Your a great vampire Hero. For me."

"Get to class." Smiling Arris said.

We left quickly.

"Well...didn`t expect that?" I asked Arrow.

"No, but I didn`t expect you to be my girlfriend, but here you are holding my hand."

"Shut up." I said blushing.

"But It`s true." He stopped and looked into my eyes. Final bell rang.

" We better go." I said.

"Unless you wanna skip?"

"...Sure." I said and we ran out the door.

We went to Movie Mania first.

"Ah, glad to see you Jess...shouldn`t you be in school?"

"Maybe."

"Rebel...I like that about people...Not caring about what happens in the future and just living in the moment." He ran up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, well what do you want?"

"Leave him."

"What?"

"Leave Arrow."

"Or?"

"Your choice. Me or Arrow."

"Your a stalker you knbow that. And I don`t even know you. And I. Don`t,. Like. Jerks."

". Fiesty little thing arn`t you." He touched my chin and lifted my face up to his.

" What do you want with me?"

"Choose."

"Why should I?"

"I can give you so much more than Arrow can. He doesn`t know how to love somebody." He put his hand on my hip, and moved it to my butt. I jerked back.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you know what I can do." He said next to me again. He started pulling my shirt up.

"Arrow!"

"Arrow isn`t here."

"Arrow!" I yelled again. He obviously herd me that time becuase he came swooping down kicking Justin right in the face. He came over to me while I pulled my shirt down thank God I had an under armor shirt under it.

"Lets go." I got on his back and he ran me to his house.

(A.N Okay so sorry for the very super late update, but Ive ben busy. We all know how that feels. But anyway about the story, please for whoever reads this story please review becuase so far Ive been getting only 2 or three so PLEASE REVIEW! This is the first time I will actually beg for reviews. And the last. I really want to finish this story which is 12 chapters, but I can`t unless I get more than 10 reviews. I do take duplicate reviews so send them!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

The Cottage

Arrow

I put the walie-talkie up to my mouth.

"Checking frequency, do you hear me? Over" I said.

"Loud and clear. This is kinda weird talking this way. And really Arrow, do we have to say 'over' at the end of a sentance? Its chhezy." Jess laughed.

"Jess you do have to say over so you know when I take my finger off the talk button."

"Sorry, but I'm starting to see the cottage right now...Over."

" Okay, so go behind it and use the shovel to find something hard in the ground. Over."

"Gotcha. I ll press the talk button when You know who comes ."

"Kay, over." Three minutes of waiting.

Jess presses the talk button

"Jess, your stupid. You think your gonna get my book? Lets rephrase that, you tink your going to get that book alive? Well think again."

Oh my God Jess is going to get killed!

I went outside from her neighbors backyard and jummped over the fence. I ran to the cottage but I ended up behind Bentley and Jess. they didn't know I was heere.

Bently had Jess's mouth covered with his hand.

"Jesse, if you scream, I'll kill you. I'll tell you where the book is...if you kiss me. But you wont' be able to get it. Understand?"

Jess was turned to face saw me and I knew what she was thinking. She smiled at Bently. Bently came closer to Jess and kissed her roughly.

She looked disgusted, as did I.

"The book is under your bed."

"You moved it?"

"Ever since I loved to make you look at me. " He looked at her, as i was making my way to her house, I made jess make bently turn away from the house.

I climbed up her house into her window and grabbed the book quickly flying down the stairs to my house.

"Dad, I got it!" I yelled. Then I threw the book down and went for Jess.

Time for my acting skills to take place. I got the back of Jess house and saw them.

I winked at Jess and yelled "WHAT THE HECK!"

Bently turned around and said, "Oh hey, I was just finishing kissings your girlfriend"

Jess rolled her eyes behind his back. But then played along.

"Yes,I was. And Arrow. Just to let you know...WERE SOOOOO OVER!" She screamed. And even though I knew she was faking it, it still kinda hurt.

"But, why?" I asked.

"Well for one thing; youve never kissed me yet. And for the other...your not as hot as Bently." She winked at me.

"He`s hypnotized you. I can see it. That is what werewolves do." I spat the word.

"No. I didn`t do anything Arrow. You did. You never loved her. Did you?"

"Yes."

"LIAR!" Jess said. Yawning. Good one Jess. Way to fake it!

"Come on Jess lets go inside. You must be getting sleepy."

"Alright." I saw them walk away. Then something hit me.

_Maybe I can tell her something in my mind..._ I pushed my head boundaries out and suddenly teleporting my message to her.

Jess, please don`t forgot to come to my house in an hour. She was responding to me by flicking the light four times...I-M-I-N

I smiled. Glad to see she still loves me.

I hope.

Okay so thats the end of the Bently and Jess crap. ugh I hated writing this chapter. It made me so mad. I about erased it all.

But I wouldn`t want you to miss out on the drama.

And bad acting.

Anyways. I may or may not get the next chapter posted untill this saturday...or maybe tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Christmas Lights

Jess

*3 MONTHS LATER*

"Jess can you give me a hand?" Ivy asked me.

"Sure!" I said in enuthusiastic me way.

"Thank you sweetie." Ivy said as I hung the garland on the window.

"It`s not problem, Mrs. Safren." I said, glad for her motherly smiles.

"Call me Ivy ,dear."

"HEY MOM? IS JESS HERE YET?" Arrow asked from in his room.

"I`ve been here for 10 minutes Arrow!" I yelled.

Here comes Arrow rusing downstairs.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey." I said smiling at his grin.

"Wanna` go take a walk?"

"Sure."

We walked back to his meadow. They were pink daisys and roses everywhere. Arrow picked the reddest rose and gave it to me. I kept it in my hands as we talked.

"Jess, on that day at the cottage...you were playing werent you?"

"Aboslutely. I would never like a dang werewolf. Thats just nasssssssty." He smiled.

"And you didn`t fall for him after did you?"

I leant in and touched my lips softly to his.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. It does."

All of a sudden I knew this was going to be the best Christmas ever. My life just lit up like Christmas Lights. And I loved every single minute of it.

(A.N

That is kinda the end. So wait for the epilog, is in Bently`s POV but I think I did him justice.

Just so you know it was Winter at this point.

The Offical A.N of the book is the last chapter, ASKING FOR HELP IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL.

anyways, in the A.N official it will give bios about Every Main charecter. And minor charecters too.

SOO STAY TUNED!

Bill- thats foir television.

Britt- So! Books are like movies in your head.

Bill - True dat!

Love you if you review. and if you don`t...oh what the heck I`ll still love you!

Long A.N over.

Love with reviews.

~~Britt~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Christmas Lights

Jess

*3 MONTHS LATER*

"Jess can you give me a hand?" Ivy asked me.

"Sure!" I said in enuthusiastic me way.

"Thank you sweetie." Ivy said as I hung the garland on the window.

"It`s not problem, Mrs. Safren." I said, glad for her motherly smiles.

"Call me Ivy ,dear."

"HEY MOM? IS JESS HERE YET?" Arrow asked from in his room.

"I`ve been here for 10 minutes Arrow!" I yelled.

Here comes Arrow rusing downstairs.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey." I said smiling at his grin.

"Wanna` go take a walk?"

"Sure."

We walked back to his meadow. They were pink daisys and roses everywhere. Arrow picked the reddest rose and gave it to me. I kept it in my hands as we talked.

"Jess, on that day at the cottage...you were playing werent you?"

"Aboslutely. I would never like a dang werewolf. Thats just nasssssssty." He smiled.

"And you didn`t fall for him after did you?"

I leant in and touched my lips softly to his.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. It does."

All of a sudden I knew this was going to be the best Christmas ever. My life just lit up like Christmas Lights. And I loved every single minute of it.

(A.N

That is kinda the end. So wait for the epilog, is in Bently`s POV but I think I did him justice.

Just so you know it was Winter at this point.

The Offical A.N of the book is the last chapter, ASKING FOR HELP IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL.

anyways, in the A.N official it will give bios about Every Main charecter. And minor charecters too.

SOO STAY TUNED!

Bill- thats foir television.

Britt- So! Books are like movies in your head.

Bill - True dat!

Love you if you review. and if you don`t...oh what the heck I`ll still love you!

Long A.N over.

Love with reviews.

~~Britt~~


	11. Chapter 11

Eplilog

Whatever it Takes

Bently

"I`m going out for a but father!" I said.

"Be back in an hour or so!" He yelled back at me.

"Okay!" I said outside.

There has got to be a way for Jess to see that bad in Arrow. I mean I know I`m self concietied, egostisical, jerk, but she doesn`t need some stupid vampire! For crying out loud they could kill her and moment and she wouldn`t even notice!

What am I saying? I`m Kendra`s best friend! I`m not supposed to have feelings for her younger sister! I shouldn`t even try to make her love me again.

But I can`t help but love her mist green eyes. Buitiful like rose leaves.

I have to get her away from Arrow.

I`ll do whatever it take. If that means to kill his family.

SHUT UP! WHAT AM I SAYING! THEY`RE TRYING TO MAKE PEACE WITH US, AND I`M TRYING TO ENFORCE OUR SHURE DEATH! I yelled mentally in my mind.

I couldn`t deal with this.

"Not today." I said aloud.

"What`s not today?" Someone asked, it was Jacob, my second in command, and a loyal friend.

"I have to get Jess back, but I can`t start the war."

"I know how that is Ben, I loved a human who loved a vampire too. Curse the day she became one." Obviously he was talking about Bella. He never shut up about her.

"Yeah, but if she didn`t, you wouldn`t have never met Rennesme (an. idk how to spell it) and imprited with her." I said hopefully.

"Yeah, that was way back then though. Almost 20 years. And look, I`m still frozen at 16."

"I can`t help but think what Bella did to you that made you leave her and Nessie." I used his nickname for her.

"They betrayed me." Was all he said and walked off.

"I`m sorry."

"Don`t be." He said, but then he ran straight up to my face.

"`...ELSE."

How? was all I could say mentally. My mind spoke for me tough, without me knowing.

"Get rid of him. Just like when Edward left Bella. Don`t let him come back though."

He started to walk off.

"Hey, Jacob?" I asked

"Yeah."

"You should be Alpha."

"Really?" He turned and looked at me.

"Yea. You deserve it."

"Thanks." He said and walked off.

Then the though occored to me...Whatever it takes.

If only I were so lucky.

T

The End for Now

* * *

You know what? I decided I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!

Anyything else you need to know about the chrecters? Go to my Official A.N of the end chapter! COmeing soon to a computer near you! lol.

This is kinda sad, saying this for the last time.

~~~~Britt~~~~

PS: REVIEW.

PPS: i LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!

PPPS: don`t give up on the sequel!

pppps: this is very short chappies i KNOW!


	12. Chapter 12

The Offical Author`s Note for the End

Okay so this A.N is for bios of the chrecters.

You know when you read a really good book, and then you get on the internet to start searching for more facts about your fave chrecters?

Well here ya go.

So I don`t know who your fave charecter is so I`ll just add all of them.

Jesse Tyrant

AGE: 13

GRADE:7th

FAMILY: KENDRA TYRANT (SISTER), EMILY TYRANT (MOM), AND JOESPEH TYRANT (DAD)

FUN FACT: SHE LOVES GOING ON HIKES AND LISTENING TO THE RAIN

Arrow Safren

AGE: 13

GRADE: 7th

FAMILY: LUCIOUS SAFREN (DAD), JASON SAFREN (BIOLOGICAL BROTHER), IVY LANSING/SAFREN (MOTHER FIGURE), ADA GRUGNE/SAFREN (SISTER), CHRISTEN AMERS/SAFREN (BROTHER), FAINE POELI/GRUGNE (MARRIED TO CHRISTEN AND SISTER TO ARROW), AVA LANSING/ SAFREN (BABY SISTER)

FUN FACT: HE ENJOYS LISTENING TO HIS FAVORITE BAND ESCAPE THE FATE AND TALKING TO JESS

Bently Maslon

AGE: 15

GRADE: 9th

FAMILY : THE PACK (HIS "BROTHERS"), GREGG MASLON (DAD), AMY OPIN/MASLON (MOM)

FUN FACT: HE IS ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH JESS BUT CAN`T ADMIDT IT

Kendra Tyrant

AGE:15

GRADE:9th

FAMILY : JESSE TYRANT (SISTER) and the same as jess for mom and dad'

FUN FACT: SHE LOVES TO BE A TATTLE TALE

Lucious Safren

AGE: 237

WORK/OCCUPATION: DOCTOR

FIMILY: ARROW SAFREN (SON) JASON SAFREN (SON) IVY LANSING/SAFREN (WIFE), ADA GRUGNE/SAFREN (DAUGHTER), CHRISTEN AMERS/SAFREN (SON), FAINE POELI/GRUGNE( MARRIED TO CHRISTEN AND DAUGHTER), AVA LANSING/SAFREN (BABY DAUGHETR)

FUN FACT: HE IS BIPOLAR (lol)

okay so this is for all the TWILIGHT LOVERS OUT THERE:

JACOB IS NOW THE WOLF PACK ALPHA.

HE MOVED TO WHERE JESS AND ARROW AND BENTLY LIIVE SO HE CAN GET A FRESH START WITH HIS LIFE. HE

HE WAS SO UPSET WITH BELLA AND EDWARD SO HE JUST LEFT...

BUT CAN YOU GUESS THIS?

HE WILL FIND LOVE IN THE SEQUEL!


End file.
